All these Little Things
by Klaro-chan
Summary: Lorsque Klaus passe la nuit chez Caroline. SongFic sur "Little Things". Bonne lecture ! :)


**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à L.J. Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. La chanson est écrite par Ed Sheeran, interprétée par les One Direction, «_Little Things_». Alors voilà … Je suis une fan inconditionnelle du Klaroline, et ça se voit ! Alors, cette chanson m'a obligatoirement fait pensé à Caroline et Nik ! Enjoooy !**

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**

_Ta main convient à la mienne comme si elle était faite pour moi_

**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be**

_Mais garde ceci à l'esprit, c'était censé être_

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

_Et je joins les points des taches de rousseur sur tes joues_

**And it all makes sense to me**

_Et tout prend un sens pour moi_

Elle s'était endormie et il en avait profité pour glissé sa main dans celle de la blonde. Elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement, comme si elles avaient toujours été faites pour être ensembles. Il sourit en détaillant son visage. Ses petites taches de rousseur, presque invisible, lui donnaient un air enfantin. Et son amour pour elle prenait tout son sens. Elle était belle. Non, magnifique. Mais c'était plus que ça. Belle, et intelligente. Parfaite.

**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes**

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les plis de tes yeux_

**When you smile,**

_Lorsque tu souris,_

**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs**

_Tu n'as jamais aimé ton estomac et tes cuisses_

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

_Les fossettes dans ton dos, au bas de ta colonne vertébrale_

**But I'll love them endlessly**

_Mais je vais les aimer infiniment_

Il retira sa main, mais en la voyant faire la moue, la remis. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la blonde faisant apparaître ses légères rides aux coins de ses yeux, elles aussi pratiquement invisible. Son regard descendit un peu, parcourant les courbes de la jeune femme. Son ventre plat, ses cuisses fines … Pas de quoi complexer ! Et pourtant, elle y arrivait. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à ses courbes, il remonta la couverture sur ses épaule. Il était amoureux de toutes ses choses. De toutes ses choses qui faisait que Caroline était _sa_ Caroline. Pas réellement la sienne, plutôt celle de Tyler.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

_Je ne laisserai pas ces petites choses glisser hors de ma bouche_

**But if I do**

_Mais si je le fais_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**Oh it's you**

_Oh c'est toi_

**They add up to**

_Elles s'ajoutent_

**I'm in love with you**

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

**And all these little things**

_Et de toutes ces petites choses_

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir de l'amour envers une autre femme, depuis Tatia. Il en était sûr, il connaîsait tout

sur Caroline. Toutes ses petites choses faisait d'elle une vampire parfaite. Il n'avait pas d'autre mots pour la décrire. _Parfaitement parfaite. _Tout simplement.

**You can't go to bed Without a cup of tea**

_Tu ne peux aller te coucher sans ta tasse de thé_

**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

_Et peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu parles dans ton sommeil_

**And all those conversation are the secrets that I keep**

_Et toutes ces conversations sont le secret que je garde_

**Though it makes no sense to me**

_Bien qu'elles n'aient pas de sens pour moi_

Il se leva, lâchant la main de sa bien-aimée. Il prit la tasse sur la table de nuit, se demandant comment pouvait-elle boire du thé. Cette boisson, remplie de verveine, était sensée repoussé les vampires. Pas les aider à dormir. Elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans une tasse de cette boisson. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il avait était témoin de nombreuses conversations, toutes les fois où il s'était introduit dans sa chambre, la nuit. Il n'avait compris qu'une seule d'entre elles. Un rêve avec Tyler. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé le son de ta voix sur un enregistrement_

**You never want to know how much you weigh**

_Tu ne veux jamais savoir combien tu pèses_

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

_Tu arrives encore te faufiler dans tes jeans_

**But you're perfect to me**

_Mais tu es parfaite pour moi_

Il jeta le sachet de thé usagé, et remarqua une cassette dans la poubelle de la jeune femme. Il se douta que c'était un enregistrement d'elle-même, qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier. Décidant de fouiller un peu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la blonde. Il y trouva les objets basiques, essentielles à la survie d'une jeune femme. Une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dents, un fer à friser, entre autres ustensiles esthétiques. Mais un objet manquait à l'appel. Un pèse-personne. Il avait chercher partout, ouvert tous les placards, sans apercevoir une seule balance. Caroline Forbes serait-elle complexée par son poids ? Si c'était le cas, ça ne se voyait pas ! Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre, ramassant au passage un jean. Slim, sûrement.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

_Je ne laisserai pas ces petites choses glisser hors de ma bouche_

**But if it's true**

_Mais si c'est vrai_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**They add up to**

_Elles s'ajoutent_

**I'm in love with you**

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

**And all these little things**

_Et de toutes ces petites choses_

Il était amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, non.

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

_Tu ne t'aimeras jamais autant que je t'aime_

**You'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to**

_Tu ne te traiteras jamais bien chérie mais je veux que tu le fasses_

**If I let you know I'm here for you**

_Si je te fais savoir que je suis là pour toi_

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you**

_Peut-être t'aimeras-tu comme je t'aime_

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Pas directement. Il lui avait fait comprendre. Peut-être que si il lui disait … Non. Elle était avec Tyler. Elle était amoureuse de Tyler. Il aurait du le tuer. Ne pas lui donner le sang d'Elena. Ou alors, lui arracher son cœur. Sentir son organe encore chaud, battre dans sa main ... Ça aurait fait de la peine à Caroline, mais elle aurait été à _lui_. Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte de son idiotie. Elle l'aurait détestée. Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. En tout cas, personne ne l'aimera autant que lui l'aime.

**I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

_Je viens de laisser ces petites choses glisser de ma bouche_

**Because it's you**

_Parce que c'est toi_

**Oh it's you**

_Oh c'est toi_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**They add up to**

_Elles s'ajoutent_

**And I'm in love you with you**

_Et je suis amoureux de toi_

**And all these little things**

_Et de toutes ces petites choses_

Il ouvrit le tiroir, sourit en remarquant que son dessin était là. Elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui, au fond. Il prit une feuille vierge, ainsi qu'un crayon et dévoila ce qu'il ressentait. Il y mit absolument tout.

Il lui expliqua que chaque nuits, il s'introduisait dans sa chambre, qu'à chaque regard vers elle, son cœur inactif se remettait presque en marche, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, ses envies de meurtres disparaissaient. Qu'elles réapparaissaient lorsque Tyler posait ses mains sur son corps. Qu'a chaque fois qu'elle embrassait son copain, l'hybride rêvait que ce soit ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Il s'était mis à nu pour elle. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques.

Si le shérif Forbes, ou bien un des frère Salvatore tombait dessus, ils pourraient s'en servir contre lui.

Mais si, au contraire, Caroline le gardait, ils pourraient … Passer l'étape du «_Toi & Moi._», et peut-être devenir un «_Nous._».

Un léger rire franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il plia la feuille. Il était l'hybride le puis puissant, un des premiers vampires, un _originel_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre des niaiseries, des rêves inutiles. Il mit la feuille sous l'oreiller où se reposait la blonde. Il quitta alors la chambre, tout en sachant que Caroline ne s'était pas endormie, bien au contraire.

Elle prit alors le papier, le lu rapidement. Elle enfila une veste et, avec sa vitesse vampirique, rattrapa Klaus.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

_Je ne laisserai pas ces petites choses glisser hors de ma bouche_

**But if it's true**

_Mais si c'est vrai_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**It's you**

_C'est toi_

**They add up to**

_Elles s'ajoutent_

**I'm in love with you**

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

**And all your little things**

_Et de toutes tes petites choses_

Un simple regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de lui, autant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ils s'aimaient. Tout simplement.


End file.
